


Tough Night

by Marvel_Managed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confession, Confessions, Crushing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hospital, M/M, Nat and Steve are sneaky lil shits, So much angst, Tony makes a confession, game day, helicarrier arguments, hopeless crushing, steve passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Managed/pseuds/Marvel_Managed
Summary: An Avengers game day does not go as planned when Steve's 'hangover' and fight with Tony take a toll.





	1. "Game Day"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil fic I made and it's super fucking angsty and I don't even know what Nat and Steve were doing the night before so I kinda have to figure that out but yeah here you go enjoy. :)

It was one of those days. The whole team was there and they had no immediate threats to the well-being of the earth, so why not have a little fun? Clint and Tony decided to organize something other than the regular movie night because after seeing Bruce’s choice (a depressing documentary on climate change) no one was really up for it again. They were having a sort of game day with cards against humanity and assorted other party games.  
“Hey bitches WAKE THE FUCK UP” was the not-very-gentle wakeup call that Clint gave the rest of the avengers that morning.  
“Fuck yeah! I’ve been waiting for this!” Tony replied, for once up before noon.  
The rest of the team came out of their floors in the respective mannerisms. Thor, bright and cheery and somehow forgetting his shirt, came out booming “Ah! Another midgardian adventure! But what is this ‘cards against humanity’ you speak of? It seems if it is against humanity, we should not make merry with it . . .” Steve, surprisingly, looked like he hadn’t slept at all the night before. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was walking like a literal zombie. Natasha didn’t look that good either.  
“Woah, what happened to you two?” Tony said as they wandered up to the kitchen island. Actually, what the hell happened? This was not normal for either of them, but Steve especially.  
“Shots.” Nat gave her one-word answer and left it at that.  
“Yeah. A fuckton of shots.” Steve added. “Language!” Clint shouted. Since when did Steve take shots? What the fuck? Tony could tell it wasn’t just shots, though, because the serum takes care of any hangovers. He didn’t push for answers. This just wasn’t like Steve. Natasha either, for that matter, but it wasn’t that strange for her, but for Steve this was just unheard of. Also, somewhat impossible through just alcohol.  
“There are pancakes on the counter.” Tony told them. “But be warned, Clint made them”  
“Are you shitting on my culinary abilities?” Clint called from his spot at the stove, still flipping some pancakes. “I’ll have you know . . . . I can’t fucking cook. Goddamn it, this is the second one!” Called it Tony thought, idly fiddling with his watch. He really needed to upgrade to a rolex.  
“What happened?” Bruce asked groggily as he came in, already eyeing the coffee machine.  
“This” Clint said, holding up the pan with a half-cooked pancake flopping off the side.  
“Great job.” Tony snorted as he drank his coffee. It tasted somehow more bland than usual.  
“This breakfast food you midgardians have is delicious!” Thor almost shouted through a mouthful of pancakes. “You must have some, captain!” How is he always so enthusiastic? It’s like, 8 in the morning. On a weekend. Jesus  
“Huh? Oh, I’m good, Thor. Don’t really feel in the mood.” Steve mumbled. What the hell was up with him? Steve usually loved pancakes, even when Clint made them.  
“Do as you wish, captain, but these, how you say, pancakes, are the best I’ve had!”  
“At least someone appreciates my efforts.” Clint said “I’m under-fucking-appreciated around here.” Tony rolled his eyes. This was the second time he could even remember Clint making breakfast for the team.  
“Should we start setting up? I want to get a full day ‘team building’. We got some pretty great games.” Tony said, snickering. He was pretty sure he was one of the only Avengers that had played CAH before.  
He felt unusually anxious to get going. Or rather to get Steve doing something and see if that helped. Didn’t seem like it would, but worth a shot. He wondered why he was so worried about Steve and not about Natasha. Well, he knew why. It just was buried so deep inside him and he tried to ignore it. He told himself it was because Natasha could actually get drunk and it was more normal for her, but he knew that wasn’t really it. Fuck. It just can’t go away, can it? He thought to himself. You know you don’t have a chance with him, Tony. Snap the fuck out of it. Plus, he’s your goddamn friend! It’s not like that and it will never be. Stop crushing. The only thing it will do is ruin everything.  
Tony went to get the cards against humanity set and put it in the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch.  
“Not feeling breakfast today?” He asked  
“Not really. Tough night.” Steve replied.  
“I can make you my famous Stark™ hangover smoothie if you need. It’s a perfected recipe.” Tony offered (even though he knew it wasn’t a hangover - Steve couldn’t get drunk).  
“I’m sure it is. Must’ve gone through a fuckton of uses.”  
“If you’re sure.” Tony said, ignoring the comment. Damn, Steve was not only hungover and cursing, he was salty. That’s what the kids called it now, right?  
“Hey, there’s this new water park called Wet’n’Wild! We should go sometime!” Clint yelled from the kitchen.  
“That name sounds kind of . . . vulgar.” Tony said.  
“I thought you were used to that.” Steve muttered, not even looking Tony in the eye.  
“Excuse me, Stevey? I’m pretty sure you’re the most innocent person on the team, so you saying that doesn’t mean much.” Tony said. It came out more harsh than he intended.  
“Why do you think that? Just because I don’t have a reputation like yours doesn’t mean I’m some kind of blushing virgin. And I’m not the only one that’s said that. Have you not looked at the news for the past 10 years? I’m pretty sure half the population of Earth knows your sexual endeavours.” Steve shot back. He knew exactly where to hit Tony where it hurt.  
“They’d know yours too - that is if you had any. Which, apparently, you don’t. Not since the 40’s.” Tony said. He didn’t want this to be a repeat of the helicarrier, but he wasn’t going to let Steve get away with saying that. “Honestly, what is up with you? You come in late looking like you haven’t slept, turn down breakfast, you’re apparently cursing now, and you make an argument out of nothing!”  
“You know, I don’t think I feel like doing a game day right now. I might be back later.” Steve said, standing up from the couch. Tony could see he was dizzy, though, and could pinpoint the spot his vision swam. “Shit.” The super soldier exclaimed before passing out on the couch.


	2. This is Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up in a hospital bed, and Tony has a confession to make when he thinks Steve is unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one at 1am and I'm publishing it at the same time so tell me if it's shitty I don't really know anymore. Also I don't know what I'm doing with the night before because it's kinda falling apart and not that good and also loosely based on this fic 'Tiny Tony' I don't know the author's name right now I'll probably remember it later but in the fic Steve finds a cat that reminds him of Tony then it dies not really the same but kinda n yeah hope you like this final chapter sorry if it's kinda rushed but here u go <3

Steve was surprised to wake up in a hospital bed. The all-too-familiar beeps and whirs of the machines welcomed him as he came to. He looked around the off-white room, his vision still blurry. Only Tony was there, slumped in a hospital chair right next to Steve’s bed, head lolling to one side and his hand resting near Steve’s. That’s cute Steve thought groggily to himself.  
Damn, he felt more out of it than the morning after he and Nat . . . yeah. Well, not like that. They had just gone out for a couple of drinks with Thor and Jane. Thor had brought along some of the liquor from Asgard, the only thing that could get Steve drunk. So he had. Somewhere along the way, Jane had pulled Thor away by the collar of his shirt, lustfully whispering something Steve couldn’t hear and frankly didn’t want to. He and Nat had drank more. And more. Until they were in that stage where you talk about anything and everything and do things you regret in the morning. In this case, Steve had slurred about Tony and how he felt, something he had swore not to tell anyone long ago.   
The attraction had been instant, even on the helicarrier it was still pounding in his heart no matter what either of them said. So he had told Nat, and she had told him how she felt about a certain someone named Hawkeye. Steve had suspected it. She said he whole team knew about his feelings towards Tony, too. That was when he decided to go home. They drove even though they knew it wasn’t really safe. Along the way Steve spotted a stray cat, near black with beautiful coffee-brown eyes.It reminded him of Tony, and it was hurt. He pulled over the car to try and help it, but ran the poor thing over in the process. He didn’t see it as just a cat, though. He saw it as Tony. He had crushed Tony. Steve couldn’t take this anymore. He broke. Nat had to help him into the car again. He was silent for the rest of the night.   
That’s why he was so out of it the day after. He had killed Tony. Or, a cat that really was Tony in his mind. He couldn’t bare to look at the man after that, and when they had to spend a whole day together Steve did anything to do otherwise, even if that included starting an argument with the man he felt he killed. And loved. Though, he was still bitter at Tony for a reason he couldn’t actually blame the man for. He had let himself get killed. He was hurt. Steve hated himself for it, that he blamed Tony, or the cat, for letting itself get run over. It was stupid of him. Stupid of him to think to drive while drunk, stupid of him for letting this fucking cat remind himself so much of the man he loved, stupid to try and help it, stupid to fucking run it over. And one thing kept plaguing his mind. What if that cat was still alive even after getting hit by a car? And Steve had left it to die . . . Again? This single thought wouldn’t leave him be. He had to get back to that intersection, what had it been . . . 7th and Lincoln. He knew it was a futile thought, a wisp of hope he knew wasn’t true. But he couldn’t give up.   
Suddenly, a cough brought him out of his reverie. It came from Tony. Why had he stayed here this long? Steve closed his eyes immediately, pretending to sleep though he didn’t know why. Tony didn’t know he could sense him. He brushed his hand through the soft, blond locks.   
God, he loved this man. What had he done? Why, how, had Steve just passed out on the couch? This had never happened before. Tony bent down and hugged the larger man, lips brushing his ear. He barely noticed the shudder of the other man or the flutter of his blond eyelashes. “I-I love you.” He whispered it, barely audible even to himself, inches away from the blond’s ear.  
Steve lay there, letting Tony hold him close, basking in his touch. It was strange that Tony would do this, but Steve welcomed it more than he could say. Then, he said it. Those three words he didn’t know Steve could hear. But he did. Oh, he did, and it changed him. Deep inside, something clicked. A joy swelled up inside him, and it took all the strength he could muster not to jump and fist-pump and yell and run around in happiness. Instead, his eyes shot open and his muscles tensed. Tony must have felt this, for he immediately pulled back, eyes widening in horror when he found Steve had heard him.  
“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were awake-” He was cut off by Steve pulling him back into a soft, sweet kiss that deprived Tony of air for how long it lasted but he cherished every moment.  
“I love you, too.” Steve sat up and put his hand over Tony’s. “I have since the moment we met. I had no idea you felt this way, I would’ve told you sooner.”  
“This moment, this is all my hopes and dreams come true. Holy shit, Steve, I thought this would never happen. You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Tony stuttered, his cheeks flushed.  
“Actually, I think I do.” Steve murmured, pulling Tony into another sweet kiss, his hands ghosting over the other man’s cheeks and neck. Tony pressed into Steve’s lips, linking his arms behind his head. This is heaven.


End file.
